


Kittens and Lace

by LadyAruofElyonia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Lingerie, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Sex Toys, Smut, gratious smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAruofElyonia/pseuds/LadyAruofElyonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama recieves a package he doesn't remember ordering, and gets a night time visitor when he decides to try it out.</p>
<p>They say curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back.</p>
<p>(Basically Lady writes more porn)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kittens and Lace

**Author's Note:**

> for Kagehinakagemonth on tumblr.
> 
> Mail got delivered to the wrong (?) address.  
> spiced with: grocery shopping, strangers, height difference, smell
> 
> AU where they live in an apartment complex. Kageyama does not interact with his neighbors that often. Also Hina is taller than Kags in this, think a combo of Asahi and Tsukki but orange headed?

It started with a package.

It was an innocent cardboard box, one that Kageyama didn’t think on until he was preparing for bed that night. It wasn’t very large, but it wasn’t small either and when he gently shook it, the muffled ringing of a bell could be heard. He shrugged and opened it, face blushing hotly as he saw a pink collar trimmed in frills and laced with ribbons that had a bell dangling off of it and a leash folded next to it on the top of the tissue-lined package.

Shifting aside the paper, he was greeted with the sight of more fabric. A frilled pair of panties with garter straps to connect to a pair of thigh highs folded neatly beside them came out next. A corset trimmed in small frills that would reveal the majority of his upper chest went beside them. A pair of lace wrist cuffs that had a chain clipped to one of them and matching arm bands were next. A small bag held bottles of nail polish, a tube of lipstick and a small bottle of perfume came after that. Kageyama’s face was on fire, but he pulled out the last two items. A pair of black cat ears and a matching tail with a bow tied to it seemed innocent enough, until Kageyama realized that the tail was actually a plug, and would vibrate, he realized when seeing the remote tied to the bow.

It had to be a prank. Or maybe the mailman had gotten the address wrong.

“I really should have checked that first.” Kageyama muttered, snatching the empty box and turning it to find the label. The name had been torn through when he opened the box, but he could see that the number on the label was indeed his…

“Perhaps it was a typo?” That was equally likely. “How careless of them. Now I have to go asking who it belongs too…” a horrified thought came to mind as he pictured the scenario, going door to door asking which of his neighbors had ordered /this/. Plus he would have to explain why it was already opened and that was not a conversation Kageyama was willing to have. Maybe they would assume their package got lost?

He was stretching it, and he knew it. Eyeing up the contents strewn over his bed, he shook his head and packed it all away neatly, vowing to deal with it in the morning.

\--

Morning came with a painful headache and Kageyama deemed it one of the days where he was not willing to put up with anyone’s shit.

Stumbling to the kitchen, he found out that he was out of groceries and groaned. There was enough left over coffee for him to down cold along with two headache pills, toast the heel of the loaf of bread and put some butter and cheese onto it. Not the most filling of breakfasts, but it would do until he got something from the local store.

The doorbell rang and Kageyama groaned at the sound. Opening the door, he almost swore at whoever was there before recognizing the grey-haired figure as his neighbor Sugawara. At his shoulder was the more intimidating Sawamura, but Kageyama was too tired to care.

Sugawara gave him a pitying look, probably taking in his sleep haggard appearance and general ‘I feel like I’ve been ground into the floor don’t talk to me’ aura.

“Ah, Kageyama, did we wake you up?” The concern made Kageyama feel a little guilty for his unwelcoming behavior.

“No, no, I just had a rough time getting to sleep last night. That’s all.”

“Maybe you should try to go to sleep earlier then?”

“I will, thank you Sugawara.”

Sawamura nudged his partner’s shoulder gently, a murmured “Koushi, remember what we came for?” startling Sugawara slightly.

“Sorry, sorry, but the reason why we came over is that we were wondering if you had seen Hinata’s little kitten. Apparently the darling escaped when he wasn’t looking and he’s worried sick. He says that it’s a black kitten with blue eyes and he had picked out a white collar with a bell for it to wear. Before he realized that it was missing, his sister had been visiting and she had tied a pink bow on its tail, does that help at all?”

Kageyama made a face, scowling deeper than he had been. “Sorry, I don’t know anything about kittens. Animals don’t like me.”

“That’s a shame, well, we’ll keep trying, sorry for bothering you Kageyama!” The grey haired clapped him on a shoulder with a firmer hand than he would have expected, but he grunted a little and closed the door as Sugawara turned to Sawamura about where they could try next.

Running a hand through his hair, Kageyama gave a deep sigh and went back to his room to get dressed for the day. Stripping off his t-shirt and looking for a new one, he spotted the box still sitting half-open with the tissue paper poking out of it. The fuzzy tip of the tail was peeking out from under the lid of the box. A /black/ tail with a /pink/ bow on it.

Kageyama was torn between blanching and blushing.

Changing at top speed, he grabbed his wallet and keys before heading out the door, locking it behind him.

The stairs were empty as he took them to the ground floor, nodding to the elderly lady who was weeding the front garden as he passed by. He barely paid any attention to those that he passed on the way to the store, intent on getting his groceries and returning home to brood over what he should do about the package.

Wandering through the aisles, mentally ticking off the supplies he put into his basket, he softly grunted in surprise when he was bumped into. Looking around, he realized he had to look down at an apologetic faced girl.

“Ah, I’m sorry for bumping into you, I was focused on getting that pack of snacks I wasn’t watching where I was going…”

He blinked twice, muttered a “Don’t mind” and grabbed a bag of snacks for himself, dropping them into the basket beside his other goods. A moderately quick checkout later and he headed back to the complex, trudging up the stairs to his door.

Taking off his jacket, Kageyama noticed there was a folded scrap of paper in one of the pockets. Pulling it out and unfolding it, he scowled seeing only a simple drawing of a cat. Scoffing, he set it aside and promptly forgot about it. Once the groceries were put away, he started to neaten up his apartment for no other reason than he had been getting lax about cleaning lately. Kageyama realized he was putting off dealing with the box, but he shoved that thought out of his head to deal with later.

“Later” came soon enough in that he had showered and unpacked the box again, neatly laying out the contents onto his just-laundered bed. Everything was still there, lying innocently in white and pink in stark contrast to the dark blue blanket beneath it.

He wouldn’t admit it aloud, but… he was curious. The fabric felt silky smooth against his fingers as he ran them along the ribbing of the bodice, the folded stockings. He wondered as he ran two fingers around the rim of the collar what it would be like, having it latched around his neck. Would it be heavy, or would he not know it was there?

Hesitation stopped him. This technically wasn’t his to admire. The possibility of it being a prank was still high, but curiosity was bubbling up inside of him.

‘They say curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back.’

The old saying gave him the courage to strip out of his t-shirt and boxers, reaching for the panties. The fine hairs on his legs rose in goose bumps as the fabric slid up them, frilled waistband hugging his hips, the straps to attach to the stockings lightly tickling his legs. He tucked himself into the triangle shaped fabric at the front, blushing as the thin pink strap nestled between his cheeks. Grabbing one of the stockings, he sat on the edge of the bed and carefully slid it on, rolling it up over his knee and hooking the straps into the eyelets. After rolling the other up and clipping it in, Kageyama took a moment to slide his hands over the material, breathing momentarily hitching as his fingers ran down his inner thighs. He could feel his dick twitching, turned on by the sensations the soft material provided against his skin.

The corset came next. It took him a moment to figure out how he was going to lace it back up behind his back before he realized that it hooked in the front. It hugged his figure like a second skin, like he was being held firmly, but not constricting. He slid the armbands on, tugging them to his upper arm and smoothing down the lace, lightly fingering the rhinestones embedded to the fabric. The wristlets were made of a firmer material, a D-ring bumping out from the band, ready to receive the other end of the short chain to hold his wrists together.

He had combed out his hair after his shower, but he couldn’t help running it through again, straightening any wayward locks before he slid the headband in place. Looking at the bag of makeup, he set aside the nail polish and picked up the tube of lipstick. Bringing up memories of his mom applying it, he carefully applied it to his own lips. A light spray of the perfume-it smelled like some form of mint to him and he turned to the bed, looking at the remaining items on it. The collar and leash and the plug with tail.

Taking a deep breath, he unhooked the leash from the collar and picked it up. It didn’t weigh much, and he carefully loosened the buckle, fastening it around his neck before turning it so the bell softly jingled between his collarbones.

Leaving the leash be for the moment, Kageyama took a moment to dig out the bottle of lube that he had been given as a part of a ‘welcome to the apartment’ gag-gift thing from a brother-sister pair named Tanaka that lived across the hall. He had used it once or twice before like this, but not in combination with a plug of any size.

He settled himself on his bed, legs spread, leaning forward supported by one elbow, his other hand reaching beneath him with the other, a few fingers liberally slicked with lube. He could feel his half hard cock hanging beneath them. Sliding aside the fabric covering the area he was searching for, Kageyama softly probed a finger against the skin just behind his balls, made it twitch inside its confines. He gently pressed against the skin behind his balls again before bringing it back up and pressing against the ring. He forced himself to keep his breathing steady, the tinkling of the bell whenever he twitched sounding loud to his ears. Pressing a bit firmer against the muscle, he slipped one finger inside to gently rub around. He slid another finger in alongside the first, stretching to reach them deeper, searching for his prostate.

The tip of his middle finger found it for a moment, brushing along it for a second and he felt a hitch in breathing, his cock twitched harder in the panties. He strained harder, trying to reach but it just wasn’t enough. Groaning in frustration, Kageyama scissor himself wider, reminding himself that he wasn’t just masturbating, he had a goal. A glance between his legs spotted the wet stain forming at his tip. He worked his fingers faster, fitting a third in beside the other two, working them to stretch his hole.

It was the bell’s loud tinkling that drove him to sliding his fingers out with a soft whine. Panting, he grabbed the tail with his clean hand and slicked up the plug. Settling himself back onto one arm, he reached back and probed for his hole with the slippery tip, softly groaning when he found it and slowly began to press it in. When it was all the way in, he sat up and instantly became aware of that the tip of the plug was just against his prostate.

He clenched and felt the head bump against the nerves for a moment, his breath hitched and he let out a low moan, relaxing to clench again. The motion made his bell ring, but Kageyama didn’t notice it. He gripped the blanket, hips rising, the soft tail brushing against his stocking covered legs. The feeling of soft plastic against his side reminded him that it wasn’t just a regular plug. Fumbling around, he grappled with the tail, tugging it closer to him and whining softly as the motion tugged the plug within him. He worked the remote off of the bow and turned it onto the first setting.

A series of soft moans left him as it began to buzz against his prostate. He clenched and unclenched, pressing it as hard as he could against the bundle of nerves.

“Ah, ah~nyaaa!”

He clapped a hand over his mouth, face flushing red at the sound. It came again and again until he was mewling and whimpering. A new sound reached his ears, a soft series of chuckles. His eyes popped open and he lifted himself up, turning his head to look over his shoulder, face burning a heated red.

A stranger was sitting on his bed. Medium-length orange hair was pulled into a low ponytail at the nape of his neck. From his position, Kageyama could tell that this person was taller and probably stronger than he was. He wore a short halter vest that was unbuttoned, teal pinstripes against the black. His hips were wrapped in short shorts that had teal lace panels along the sides and hem. Black garter straps peeked out of the bottom of the shorts, holding up stockings of his own. Long, close fitting arm warmers rimmed in ribbon and lace clung to his arms, small D-rings going all the way up to his elbows. He wore a black collar, thicker than Kageyama’s with small studs interspersed with the rhinestones and rimmed in lace. Instead of a bell, he had a gem dangling from the bow. Ears in fur that matched his hair were perched on top of his head, and Kageyama swore he saw one twitch. 

Another mewl left him as the stranger ran a hand up his leg, his arms quivered once, twice hands gripping and twisting the blanket as a loud, mewling moan was torn from his throat as the base of the plug was pushed on, causing for a moment the vibrations to increase against his prostate.

“W-Who are you-nya?” Kageyama’s eyes widened and he blushed deeper, “Why are you in here-nya?”

The stranger leaned forward and nuzzled at the back of Kageyama’s neck, one hand massaging Kageyama’s hip, the other ghosting its way up one of Kageyama’s arm, causing him to shudder beneath the orange haired stranger.

“You, my darling kitten, may call me Shouyou-nya” The rumble of a purr passed through chest to back, causing Kageyama to let out a soft mewl, a louder pulled when the ghosting hand reached his chest and lightly pinched a nipple.

“Nya~ such delightful reactions from my darling kitten~” Lips nibbled at the back of his neck and like a switch was flipped, his arms gave out. Forehead pressed to crossed forearms, Kageyama took several deep breaths from the sudden shift in position. The bed shifted beneath him and he was rolled onto his back, Shouyou’s hand still stroking the back of his neck. He mewled softly, curling in on himself, pulling his knees up to his chest and looking up to Shouyou, whimpering softly and mewling loudly in protest as the vibrations stopped. Shouyou chuckled and leaned forward, lips near to Kageyama’s ear as he spoke in that low, purr like voice. The mint scent was stronger on Shouyou. For some reason, it made his heart race faster as he took a deep breath of the scent.

“Are you hungry-nya? Is that why you’re being so vocal-nya?”

He nodded. Kageyama wasn’t sure why he did that, but the answering nip to his earlobe followed by a slight apologetic lick sent a shiver through him.

“First though, I have a present for you for being such a good kitten~. Do you want your present my pretty kitten?”

He nodded again, mewling softly, looking up to Shouyou-he had a golden yellow eye and a brown eye, both had pupils slit like a cats.

“Such a good kitten~.” Shouyou’s fingers left the back of his neck and he relaxed his tight curl, one leg bending slightly as it fell to the bed, the other lifted into place by Shouyou’s gentle but firm grasp. Fingers stroked over his clothed erection and he arched his back, a series of desperate whimpers drawn out by fingers stroking patterns. His hands were batted away with a series of soft tutting and a wagging finger that made him look cross-eyed.

 

“Now now, you don’t want to be a bad kitty do you? Bad kitties don’t get presents, they get punishments-nya~” The hand Kageyama couldn’t see rubbed his thigh, left, then came down with a light smack. He whimpered and shook his head, bell jangling at his neck. He brought his hands up to his chest and clasped them there, looking up to Shouyou to see his reaction.

The taller chuckled and rubbed Kageyama’s head, sliding down to scratch lightly at his chin which he raised happily, softly purring to Shouyou’s soft chuckle.

“That’s my good kitten-nya~” The words were accompanied by a shifting of fabric and Kageyama moaned as the panties were pulled aside, freeing his trapped cock. Shouyou bent over and with one hand braced on Kageyama’s hip and the other holding his leg upright, began to lap and gently suck.

Kageyama whimpered, hips shifting and trying to thrust as Shouyou took him deeper into his mouth. He felt a tightening in his stomach and tried to call out he was going to come, but all that came out was a series of whimpers and moans that grew in pitch and frequency. He thought he was going to lose his mind, having waited until now to-

A tightness at the base of his cock stopped that train to orgasm dead in its tracks.

“Shou-nya-you-nya!” Kageyama keened, the orange head’s name mixing in with his mewls. He pawed at one shoulder, lower lip quivering as Shouyou licked the tip of his cock, decorated with a pink ribbon at the base, before crawling his way up to nuzzle the side of Kageyama’s neck, purring apologies accompanied by sharp nips and soothing licks to his earlobe, stroking the back of his neck that rendered Kageyama into a softly mewling mess once again.

“Does my pretty precious kitty want to do me a favor-nya?”

The request, spoken so innocently, combined with a gentle kiss to his lips, a stroke on his neck, and Kageyama nodded, complying when Shouyou helped him into a sitting position, whimpering as the plug shifted, head pressing lightly against his prostate. Shouyou reached down and tugged at the plug a little, shifting it off of his prostate to Kageyama’s combined anguish and relief.

Shouyou arranged him onto his knees, rising off of the bed and drawing Kageyama’s eyes with him. Shouyou unbuckled his belt, sliding the short shorts down of one leg, bending over and showing off his bare rear, stockings held up by a black lace garter belt that had a teal ribbon threaded around the waistband. An orange tail hung between his legs, swaying as Shouyou shifted his weight to step out of the shorts and stand up, stretching and the tail /moved on its own/, rising to wrap around Shouyou’s waist to show a teal colored bejeweled cap to a plug in his own hole.

Turning slowly, smirking in amusement at Kageyama’s surprised expression, Shouyou sauntered back over to the edge, kneeling on the bed and drawing Kageyama’s face up to meet his for a long slow kiss,

“Now, be a good kitten okay-nya? Keep your teeth off and take as much as you can-nya. If you do well I’ll reward you for it my darling kitten, you would like that wouldn’t you-nya?”

Kageyama nodded again stretching his neck to nuzzle lightly his nose against Shouyou’s, to the orange head’s amused chuckle. Kageyama blushed and let Shouyou guide his head downwards to the erect cock standing to attention inches from his face. He felt his own erection with the ribbon tied around the base, folded back into the panties, hanging between his legs and pressed his thighs together, only to part them at Shouyou’s disappointed click of his tongue.

Kageyama stuck out his tongue to lap at the precum on the head, turning his head to mewl once up to Shouyou before continuing to lap at the head, alternating between long and short licks. When he took the tip into his mouth, mindful of his teeth as Shouyou had warned him to be, using his hands to hold at the length he couldn’t quite fit into his mouth.

Shouyou threaded a hand through his dark hair, gently pressing him to take more and he complied, opening his jaw wider. He drooled all over the length, using it to slide his hands as he sucked. The bell rang with every movement of his head, jangling a quickening tune accompanied by Shouyou’s soft groans and longer rumbling purrs.

“Be a good kitten, drink up your milk-nya”

With that Kageyama felt the first few spurts of cum fill his mouth. He began to swallow in an attempt to comply, hands gripping at Shouyou’s hips to hold himself steady as he sucked, panting when he was pulled off. His tongue darted out to swipe a stray droplet from the corner of his mouth and Shouyou purred appreciatively, bending down on one knee to kiss him, not minding the bitter taste as he swiped his tongue into Kageyama’s mouth.

“Such a good kitten, you listen well my precious kitten~” Shouyou purred when he pulled away, giving him another quick peck before standing, drawing Kageyama up from his crouch to as tall as he would stand.

“Hold onto me, my pretty kitty-nya~" That was all the warning Kageyama got before strong hands gripped his rear and hoisted him upwards. His stocking covered legs scrambled to wrap around the larger frame, hooking his ankles around Shouyou’s back, chest to chest as he clung tightly to the chucking figure, clearly amused by Kageyama’s flustered fidgeting as his cock was pressed in between their stomachs, the feeling of being held into the air and not having a solid place to stand on.

Shouyou nuzzled against Kageyama’s neck, making the bell ring as he nibbled a dark hickey on the pale flesh, dancing his fingers to the plug and giving it a light push, rubbing it around, securely holding Kageyama against him as he squirmed, panting into shouyou’s collarbone.

“As cute as my kitten is with your tail, I have something better for you-nya~” The low rumble of Shouyou’s voice coupled with another push of the plug drew another soft moan from Kageyama. He nuzzled against Shouyou’s neck, breathing in the minty scent, relaxing as much as he could to the massaging motions on his rear.

Sudden emptiness caused him to yelped as the plug was pulled out, leaving him open and empty. His nails dug into Shouyou’s shoulders, desperate whimpers sounding as he clenched and relaxed his hole. He felt something larger, slicker probe at his entrance, Shouyou whispering comforting words into his ear as he was penetrated. The cock was larger, slightly thicker than the plug had been and he whimpered, focusing on the deep rumble of Shouyou’s voice in his ear.

The initial pain passed, and suddenly it was hot, and Kageyama thought that he would melt. Shouyou rolled his hips, thrusting up into him at a steadily increasing pace, keeping a firm grip onto his hips as he squirmed. His own hips rocked back and forth, cock rubbing between their stomachs, the ribbon a constant reminder of how he couldn’t come. He pulled himself up, closer to one furred orange ear, gave a small whimper as the cock inside him brushed past his prostate, and moaned into the ear, bumping it with the tip of his nose

“Shou~you-anya~” he whined softly, hips thrusting his cock against the abs, trying to get his point across. A low chuckle met his ears and a particularly shallow teasing thrust sent him keening. His shoulders met the bedding, legs still wrapped around shouyous waist, the new angle sending the cock deeper into him 

He could feel his orgasm building, throbbing, mewling as Shouyou kept up his pace, pulling his hips as he thrust forward to bury his cock deep within kageyamas hole. 

The pressure released from his cock and he came with a cross between a scream and a moan, back arching from the bed, almost tearing the sheets from how hard he twisted them in his grip. 

Warm liquid flooded his hole and he gasped, softly groaning as Shouyou came within him, slowly pulling out and keeping his hips raised. One had left his vision, but from his position Kageyama could just see Shouyou’s sly smile before a coldly slick tip was prodding at his entrance. 

"Ah-nyaaaa"

The sounds of protest died as Shouyou slid the tail back inside before gently unhooking his ankles from his waist, lying him fully on the bed. The feeling of being stuffed with both cum and the plug made him squirm, rocking from side to side to find a comfortable position. A chuckle and a click was all his warning before the vibrator turned on again.   
It was more intense than the first time he had turned it on, meaning Shouyou had clicked it up to the second setting. Kageyama squirmed on the bed, rolling onto his side, drawing knees to chest, panting before rolling over onto his stomach, one leg sliding off onto the floor, and pressed his clothed cock against the sheets, rutting against them, mewling as Shouyou ran his fingers along the back of his legs. Flipping to his back, he stretched out as his back arched, legs straining to hold him up as his toes curled, hands clawing at the sheets to either side. His toes were curling and flexing, hands reaching up to Shouyou before falling back. 

The bemused look on his face made Kageyama whine and reach one hand up again, this time managing to snag one side of the vest and tugging him down for a bruising kiss, hips thrusting up in the air as Shouyou’s tongue wormed its way into his mouth, one of the strong hands holding his chin so he couldn’t accidentally bite down. The other hand gripped his cock, providing a slick tightness to thrust into.

Pulling away to breath, Kageyama felt heat curling in the pit of his stomach, hips thrusting harder before he came again with a high pitched moan, spurting out over Shouyou’s hand as the vibrator pulsed against his prostate. Almost as soon as he came, the plug was tugged out of him, still vibrating until Shouyou turned it off, crawling over top of him and nuzzling his neck, the prehensile tail stroking along his thighs. He felt come slide out, sliding down his crack.

Shouyou nudged his cock into the leaking hole and Kageyama whimpered, shutting his eyes. He was becoming sensitive, particularly after the latest bout with the plug. Shouyou ran a soothing hand over Kageyama’s hip, stroking as he gently thrust into him. Kageyama wrapped his arms around Shouyou’s neck, pulling him down to kiss him. Unlike their previous kisses, this one was softer, slower, tongues twining together and soft moans being swallowed up.

Shouyou pulled away to shift their positions, using his strength to pull Kageyama up onto his lap, sinking him deep onto his cock. Kageyama moaned and wrapped his arms around Shouyou’s shoulders, kissing him again as Shouyou’s hands guided his hips up and down, sending the cock thrusting in and out deeper than before.   
The slower pace felt good at the start, but Kageyama let out a needy sounding whine, rolling his hips when Shouyou was buried deep within him. The taller chuckled and readjusted Kageyama’s position, bracing hands on broad shoulders and feet so that Kageyama could lift and drop himself. IT took a few tries, but soon Kageyama was able to set his own place, freeing up Shouyou’s hands to wander. 

He traced along the hem of the stockings on Kageyama’s legs as they worked to lift and lower him. They crawled upwards, capturing pert nipples between the pads and rolling them, drawing a moan from Kageyama and causing him to lose his momentum for a moment. Shouyou did it again, a little harder so it was more of a tweak than a roll. Kageyama rolled his hips, drawing a soft moan as he gripped at Shouyou’s shoulders, trying to steady his breathing.

Taking advantage of Kageyama’s pause, Shouyou leaned in and captured a nipple in his mouth, sucking on it and rolling the other between his fingers. Kageyama moaned loudly, fingers twining behind the orange ears, gripping the locks as Shouyou nipped lightly before switching to the other one to lavish attention onto it. He pried Kageyama’s fingers from his hair, gathering them in one hand as he slid the other beneath Kageyama’s thigh, lifting it up and over his lap, cock still buried deep inside of Kageyama.  
The change in position forced Kageyama to turn sideways, bracing his hands against the bed. Shouyou rose up to his knees, taking charge and resuming the slow pace he had initially set. Kageyama whimpered, looking over his shoulder to mewl up at Shouyou. The lipstick was smudged at the corner of his mouth, his cheeks were flushed and pupils dilated, almost completely covering the blue iris.

Shouyou couldn’t help but kiss at one of those flushed cheeks, increasing his pace as he kissed down Kageyama’s neck, mouthing at the collar and sending the bell jingling harder than it was. He sucked another hickey on the pale skin, drinking in the moans that were spilling out faster with the increasing pace. One of Shouyou’s hands had recaptured a nipple, rolling and rubbing alternatively while the other snaked down between Kageyama’s legs, jerking his cock with a pace to match the thrusts.   
Just as Kageyama was about to reach the peak, he felt Shouyou lean forward, breath hot against his ear and whisper.

“Such a beautiful kitten you are, Tobio-nya~”

He lost consciousness as he came, distantly aware of Shouyou filling him once more as he collapsed against the bed.

\---

Kageyama awoke the next morning in a daze. His hips hurt in a plesant sort of way, he scrubbed the sleep out of one eye and sniffed the air. There was a faint trace of mint coupled with the sweet smell of syrup, and pancakes.

‘Pancakes? Who would-‘

Kageyama’s train of thought ended as he shuffled around and felt his legs brush together in a way that was not skin on skin. He lifted the dark green blanket and noticed a pair of thigh high stockings, baby blue, that matched the pair of striped panties he wore. 

Blushing hotly from the tips of his ears down into the neck of the oversized t-shirt he wore, he stood up, ears pricking at the sound of a bell. He looked down and felt his chin bump against a collar. Stumbling to the bathroom, he saw it was made of baby blue leather, rimmed with faux fur and lace. A silver bell hung beneath a bow. Staring intently at the collar, he didn’t notice a figure creep up on him until hands gently rested themselves on his waist, pulling him back against a strong chest that rumbled as a deep voice spoke into his ear.

“Good morning Tobio~ I wondered when you would wake up~”

Flashes of what happened the night before sent him sputtering, to Shouyou’s amusement. He nuzzled the side of Kageyama’s neck, kissing a hickey he had left the previous night before kissing up the pale column, nibbling at Kageyama’s jaw before turning it to kiss his lips.

Kageyama felt his legs be swept out from under him and yelped, biting down on Shouyou’s lip as he was swept up into strong arms. He wrapped his arms around Shouyou’s neck, hiding his face in the side as he was carried from the bathroom to the kitchen table that was set for two.

**Author's Note:**

> you're welcome


End file.
